Promise to Love
by InfiKiss
Summary: Taichi x Mimi—: Sesekali kau melayangkan pertanyaan sederhana, "Menurutmu dimanakah batas terakhir dunia?" — Batas terakhir dunia, adalah tempat dimana aku tak lagi bisa menemukanmu di sana.


_Senja merekah di ufuk barat._

 _Oranye dengan hiasan semburat kemerahan sang lembahyung yang menentramkan jiwa._

 _Aku di sini. Duduk bersamamu sambil bertautan jemari._

 _Aroma tawar dari aliran sungai di depan seolah penyempurna sisi kosong diantara kami._

 _._

 _._

 _Kadang aku berpikir... Jikalau bersamamu, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Senyummu. Tawamu. Candamu. Tangismu._

 _Bak candu yang selalu menyejukkan jiwa._

 _Aku suka._

 _._

 _._

 _Melankolis sungguh bukan diriku yang apa adanya._

 _Namun kau selalu mampu membuang segala ekspektasi tentangku dan menjadikannya realita._

 _Kau menjadikan kehadiranku nyata._

 _Menerimaku apa adanya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **~Promise to Love~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Digimon Adventure © Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**_

 _ **Digimon fan-fiction presented by**_

 _ **InfiKiss**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taichi x Mimi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jika sekali saja waktu bisa berputar ulang..._

.

Derap sepasang kaki yang berlari menyusuri trotoar semakin cepat. Tak peduli peluh meleleh dari kening menuju tengkuk. Atau panas matahari seolah mencari korban untuk dilalap habis oleh sang api abadi. Atau berapa orang yang berbalik mencaci karena nyaris tertabrak dan terdorong.

Dia tak peduli.

Jikalaupun rasa yang membuncah di dada seolah siap meledakkannya hingga menjadi kepulan awan, ia bahkan sudah siap sedia. Kegembiraan yang tiada terkira. Berbagai imaji bermain liar di kepala seirama dengan gerak langkahnya.

Tujuh belas tahun usianya. Adalah lelaki yang hari ini sedang dimabuk asmara.

.

 _Jika saja ada alat untuk menghapus masa lalu hanya dengan menjentikan jari..._

 _._

Sebuah bus sudah tampak berhenti di lokasi tujuannya. Kecepatan lari ditambah. Sepasang tungkai panjang yang terbiasa dengan lihai menggiring bola tersebut tak perlu susah payah mengikis jarak dengan halte bus pertama yang tertangkap di sepasang lensa coklat miliknya. Tangan terkepal. Detak anomali tak wajar menginterupsi seolah sampai di gendang telinga. Jangan lupakan semburat merah muda yang muncul samar di kedua pipi berkulit cokelat itu.

Secercah senyum semangat terpasang pasti di wajah. Kedua tangan kini digenggam erat agar mampu menutupi debaran aneh yang bergejolak di dada bagai lahar yang nyaris meletup keluar dari puncak gunung.

Seolah ada sekelompok kupu-kupu yang kini terbang melayang di dalam perut. Melilit, menegang, namun ia senang bisa merasakannya.

"Akhirnya…"

.

… _maka kita mungkin bisa mengatur dengan siapa cinta akan berlabuh_

.

Beberapa orang melesak turun dari bus secara teratur.

Satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima.

Hanya lima. Lalu semua calon penumpang yang awalnya menanti di halte segera bergantian naik ke dalam bus.

Dua meter sebelum benar-benar sampai di halte, langkahnya terhenti pasti. Senyum secerah mentari tadi tenggelam ditelan senja kekecewaan yang terbit diwajahnya. Perasaan yang sempat melambung tinggi penuh harap mendadak dihempaskan jatuh hingga ke dasar jurang. Membentur bebatuan. Hancur. Remuk-redam.

Rasanya aneh. Hanya karena orang yang ia nanti tak tampak disana, ia merasa sebegini kecewa. Bahkan ada seonggok rasa sakit kini mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Jam yang melingkar di tangan dilirik enggan.

Seharusnya _dia_ yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Apa mungkin...dia berbohong? Atau sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Seketika kecemasan merambat ke otak. Rona pucat menggantikan merah muda yang tadi tersisa di parasnya.

.

 _Karena semua orang pastilah ingin cintanya bersambut dengan sepenuh hati._

.

Tujuh detik lekas berlalu. Kegelapan menangkapnya. Dalam sekejap cahaya dan pemandangan kota yang tadi tersaji di depan mata sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Namun hangat. Kedua kelopak mata yang telah terpejam diantara malam itu terasa hangat saat sepuluh jemari lentik kini membelenggunya. Aroma lembut Sakura masuk ke cuping hidung pemuda itu. Lalu kekehan jenaka terdengar dari balik punggung.

"Jangan pasang wajah kecewa seperti itu. Seolah-olah aku sudah mengkhianatimu saja, Taichi-kun."

Seperti ada gada yang memukul kepala pemuda itu kuat-kuat sehingga ia terseret arus yang menariknya kembali ke masa lalu. Sungguh suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang membuat hatinya kembali diredam rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taichi tadi tersenyum. Disentuh perlahan kesepuluh jemari yang masih setia menjaga pandangannya. Lalu ditarik menjauh. Kini hitam berubah menjadi warna. Semarak salah satu halte bus yang ada di Odaiba itu kembali terefleksi jelas di depan mata.

Tubuh tinggi berbalut kemeja coklat dan celana denim hitam itu berbalik ke belakang. Tidak balas melempar kata. Namun satu telapak tangan besarnya sudah memilih mampir di puncak kepala berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Senyum tipis berubah semakin rekah. Binar bahagia tergambar jelas di dalam sepasang iris _khaki_ miliknya.

"Bodoh kau," ejek Taichi. "Kau sengaja mempermainkanku?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sengaja datang lebih cepat karena aku penasaran dengan wajahmu yang akan menjemputku. Ternyata oh ternyata…sama sekali tak berubah."

"Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa karena aku tetap kelihatan sama." Taichi mengacak rambut gadis itu perlahan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Emosi yang meraup benak seolah tengah disalurkan dengan cara sesederhana ini.

Cara sederhana seorang Yagami Taichi untuk mencintai gadis tersebut.

"Tapi kau..." Ia melanjutkan. Pandangannya mulai berjelajah dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Agak pangling. Diingatannya, hari terakhir mereka bersua, gadis itu masih berusia sebelas tahun. Dengan rambut coklat panjang sepinggang dan senyum kekanakkan. Tapi yang kini berdiri sungguh berbeda. Bukan lagi seorang bocah. Ia kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang remaja jelita. Sepatu _boots_ setinggi tujuh sentimeter, berbalut rok selutut berwarna putih dan kemeja hitam yang pas ditubuhnya yang ramping. Tidak ada lagi topi koboi cokelat yang sering mampir di kepala gadis itu ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Aku?" Nada pertanyaan kentara jelas di suara lembutnya.

"Sama sekali tak banyak berubah—" Taichi bohong. Gadis ini sungguh berubah hingga mendekati sempurna dimatanya.

Komentar yang membuat Taichi langsung dihujat oleh tatapan kesal dari gadis tersebut. Kedua tangan kecilnya dilipat di dada sambil menatap ke sudut jalan yang ramai. Taichi sangat peka jika bersama dengan gadis ini. Sebelum berkomentar, Taichi sudah tahu bahwa kata-katanya akan menyulut sifat asli gadis di depannya. Gadis ini manja. Ia mudah marah kalau orang berkomentar tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Tapi..." Bibir Taichi bergerak lagi.

Gadis itu kembali menatap Taichi yang sudah memasang senyum lebar dan kini menarik sosok mungil itu ke dalam satu pelukan erat yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan.

"...yang penting adalah kau akhirnya kembali."

Senyum merekah di wajah manis gadis itu ketika aroma matahari masuk ke cuping hidungnya. Pelukan sederhana namun begitu hangat dari Taichi seolah mampu meluluh-lantahkan segala macam rindu yang tertanam jauh di dada ketika mereka berpisah lama.

Kelopak mata gadis itu menutup. Dua manik cokelat miliknya kini hanya mampu berinteraksi dengan gelap yang menyapa. Lalu sepasang tangan pun menyentuh pundak Taichi. Membalas pelukan pemuda itu dengan satu pelukan lain yang lebih erat dan menentramkan.

Kepala Taichi ditenggelamkan jauh di pundak kecil gadis itu.

"Mimi."

.

 _Dan menemukan akhir bahagia di setiap akhir cinta mereka.  
_.

.

 _Aku berjalan bersisian denganmu melintasi samudera._

 _Sesekali kau melayangkan pertanyaan sederhana, "Menurutmu dimanakah batas terakhir dunia?"_

 _Aku tak tahu jawabannya. Aku tak mengerti harus bicara apa._

 _Dulu…aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta._

 _Namun jika kali ini kau menanyakan hal itu lagi, maka aku sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang pasti._

 _Batas terakhir dunia, adalah tempat dimana aku tak lagi bisa menemukanmu di sana._

 _Untukmu._

 _Yang kucinta._

 _Akan selalu kujaga._

.

.

Lonceng gereja tua berdenting nyaring. Menyelaraskan irama dengan udara di musim semi yang begitu indah di Negeri Matahari Terbit ini. Sorak bahagia menyelimuti seolah tak pernah ada rasa duka yang mampir di dunia.

Dua orang itu berdiri mengikat satu janji suci. Menautkan kesepuluh jemari. Mengikat cinta dalam satu lingkaran baru yang kini memiliki arti lebih dalam lagi.

Yagami Taichi tersenyum menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu menundukkan kepala ketika cincin perak telah disematkan di jari manis gadis Tachikawa yang kini telah berubah menjadi Yagami Mimi. Bibir tipisnya mendaratkan satu kecupan penuh makna. Mimi balas dengan lengkung bahagia di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…" bisik Taichi sarat akan janji.

Mimi mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **~Owari~**


End file.
